Turning Back The Years
by goldenshadows
Summary: Buffy and Spike are accidentally sent four years into the past where The Mayor and Faith are not the enemy - but it's their past selves they have to worry about! Set after Showtime season 7. Complete
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the characters etc, etc. Read and enjoy. This is my first fic, so be nice ok?

_**Turning Back The Years**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**2003**_

Buffy walked through the streets of Sunnydale, stake in hand, prepared for the worst. Once The First had sent the Turuk-Han vampires after her and the other potential slayers, she and the rest of her friends had been on their guard. She actually shivered when she thought of those vampires. They were pure evil, not tainted by human features or desires. They were the originals. Nothing could harm them - well, except sunlight and beheading. Buffy had found that out recently in a fight to the death which she, Xander and Willow had staged to show the potentials and everyone else that she was a true leader. That they had nothing to fear while in her company. She silently laughed at that thought.

She suddenly acknowledged someone walking behind her. A feeling she couldn't describe ran through her. It confused her. What did she feel for this man who now walked beside her? After all that had happened last year? After their past of hating each other, could she possibly be feeling love for him? He had suffered torture when he had been kidnapped by the First Evil. It had tried to make him kill her. After Buffy had rescued him, they'd reformed a friendship. And yes, if she only admitted it to herself, feelings were resurfacing slowly. She knew he felt it too.

"Hello Spike," she said softly.

"Hi," he replied. There was an awkward silence. "So, anything happening?" he asked, glancing around.

"Nothing so far," she said. "At least, no Turuk-whatever's. What is it with evil having long complicated names anyway? Like I'm supposed to remember everything!"

Spike smiled at this. "It is quiet," he commented. "A little too quiet if you ask me."

"Willow says The First's in remission for a while. I think pissed off is a better term to use."

"Don't get too cocky pet," he said warningly. "We've got a long way to go before we beat this thing."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "You never used to be so - I don't know. Overprotective." Then she smiled. "I am glad to see you though."

he stopped walking and turned to stare at her. "Really?"

her eyes widened. "I didn't mean that. It just slipped out!"

Spike narrowed his eyes. "Why do you do that slayer?"

"Do what? We were just talking Spike," she exclaimed.

"Why do you always deny everything?" he continued as if not hearing her.

"We were just talking Spike. That's all. It doesn't mean anything," she answered him heatedly.

As Spike and Buffy walked, something seemed to change. It got slightly colder and there was a flash of white/blue light all around them. But the sky was clear. This all happened in the blink of an eye, and the pair were in such a heated debate that they didn't notice.

"Hold on sugar," said Spike, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" she asked, shaking his hand off sulkily. "And I'm not your sugar!"

"Something's different," he stated.

Buffy glanced around and shrugged. "Same old, same old. I don't know what you're talking about," she glanced at him. "Can't you feel it in the air? Something's - wrong."

Buffy looked around more slowly. "The sky was clear. Now it's overcast and…" for some reason she glanced at her watch. "It's stopped! I only just bought this!" A paper blew by them in a slight breeze.

Spike bent down to pick it up. "Uh-oh," he muttered.

"What? What uh-oh? You're not allowed to say stuff like that on the Hellmouth Spike!"

He met her eyes grimly. "Check out the date."

Buffy did so and then she groaned. "Great. Just perfect. The date says 1999! How can we be four years in the past? Are we in the Back To The Future trilogy now?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**1999**_

"1999!" Buffy raged. "how the hell? Please explain to me Spike, because I so don't get it!"

"You and me both love," he stated with a sigh.

"I have too much to worry about all ready without this!" Buffy continued.

"Calm down," Spike ordered. "You want the whole neighbourhood to hear you?"

"Not the whole neighbourhood. Just us," replied a voice from the shadows. "Mayor Wilkins will be pleased to hear of your death Slayer. The Ascension will be a lot…."

"Not now," Buffy ordered. She and Spike quickly took care of the vampire and his friends. It was only afterwards that Buffy realised what the vamp had said. "1999!" she said in a whisper. "Oh my god Spike! The Mayor - the Ascension - we're really back in time!" The full horror of this struck her.

"Yep," he answered softly.

"Oh, man, I can't deal with this. I already lived it. I can't go through it again!" she said, beginning to panic. "I can't handle this, understand?"

Spike nodded. "Sure I understand. But this time you don't have to go through it alone. I'l be here with you, ok? We just have to find help. We need to ask…."

"No!" said Buffy suddenly. "I know what you're going to say. We need to see Giles, right? Well, no way!"

"But…" started Spike in protest.

"What are we gonna say? That we somehow managed to get here from the year 2003? Even Giles will have a hard time with that one. He nearly didn't believe that I could hear thoughts! Wow - it seems like it was just yesterday!" her voice trailed off.

"It was just yesterday," said Spike with a grin. "Or, you know, tomorrow, depending on when we are."

Buffy shook her head. "This is crazy. But whatever happens, we can't let anyone know we're here. Especially you. You're evil now, remember? And you're supposed to be out of town. If the Scooby gang find you - or me- or - oh god, Angel!" she put her head in her hands and groaned.

"Our other selves," put in Spike.

She glanced up at him. "What?" she asked blankly.

"The correct term. Our other selves. There are two of you here - and another me somewhere out there. The consequences of us meeting could have disastrous effects on the future!"

Buffy sighed. "Now you're a definite shoe in for Michael J Fox. Except with really different hair!"

"Actually, it was…."

"I don't care!"

………………………………...

The corridors of the old high school were empty and filled with shadows. Buffy and Spike crept along, their footsteps echoing into the night. "Man that was close," breathed Buffy. "I thought we were gonna run into Angel!"

"That so wouldn't have been fun," Spike muttered. He had no idea how much Buffy agreed. The last thing she wanted to do was relive the pain and knowledge that Angel was going leave her. She had only just managed to push those memories to the back of her mind where they belonged. But Spike didn't need to know that!

Buffy creaked open the door to the library. "Damn," she whispered. "Full blown research mode."

"You don't seem to be there. Neither does Angel," said Spike darkly.

She slapped him playfully on the arm. "Don't get all jealous. I'm supposed to be with Angel in this time - remember? He's still my boyfriend - but don't worry. He leaves me soon." They looked back at the group.

"Pizza's here," said Xander - a much younger looking Xander.

"Great, finally." That was Cordelia.

"I wonder what's keeping Buffy?" That was Willow - holding Oz's hand.

"She should be here any minute," answered Giles. "She's out on patrol with Angel".

"Ok," said Buffy. "It's too dangerous for you here. You need to go - I know - the factory. Wait for me there".

"But how long …"

"They'll probably be here all night," said Buffy. "So we don't have any choice. I can just - I don't know. Either sneak in or - pretend to be the other me. Past Buffy."

Spike raised his eyebrows. "Kind of risky ain't it?"

Buffy shrugged. "Back when Glory was around? These guys thought I was a robot. Same dif I guess. Now, get out of here before they see you!" Spike reluctantly agreed.

Here goes, thought Buffy and she pushed open the library doors. The entire group - Xander, Cordelia, Willow, Oz, Giles and Wesley looked up startled. "Buffy?" asked Willow in surprise.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she answered them with a fake smile.

………………………………...

The plan was insane, thought Spike. It'd never work. He'd still be waiting at the factory until graduation day, because Giles wasn't stupid. He'd figure out that something was strange about his slayer. But we need to get those books of his to get home, Spike thought frustrated.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the footsteps behind him. The blow to the head left him winded on the floor.

"SPIKE? What the hell are you doing back here?"

When he looked up, he sighed. Angel. And past buffy. Man I'm in trouble, he thought, closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**2003**

Dawn, Xander and Willow sat around the TV in the Summer's home for their traditional movie night. "This is where we got up to last time," said Anya, coming in with more popcorn. She hated it when their nights of normalcy were interrupted by an apocalypse all the time.

"I wonder where Giles and the other potential's are?" Dawn asked.

"Don't worry Dawn. I'm sure they're fine," answered Willow.

"Well, what about buffy? They're never out this long on patrol unless something's happened. What if…."

"Dawn," snapped Anya. " Willows right. We shouldn't have to worry all the time. That's not our job, it's the slayer's. She can handle herself right?"

" That's not what I said…." started Willow.

"guys!" Interrupted Xander. "this is like the most important part of the film. You know…..what the trilogys been leading up to? Ring in fire…..will they save the world or won't they? Could you at least pretend to watch?"

Willow and Anya rolled their eyes.

" Xander…we already know how it ends," laughed Anya.

"Yeah," said Willow. "We go through it every week!"

**1999**

"So, where's Angel?" asked Willow after a moment. "I thought you guys were coming back here after patrol?"

"Angel?" said Buffy. "Uh - yeah. He had to….to leave."

Xander and Willow looked at each other.

"Oh, don't tell me you guys have had another row already?" said Xander jokingly. "How many fights can one couple have in a year….forget I said that!" he finished quickly as he looked at Cordelia. She chose to ignore him.

"I thought you guys were alright now. You now, after that whole Faith/Angel set up thing?" she looked at Buffy expectantly, proving that she did listen every now and then.

Buffy shrugged. "No. Everything's fine. Absolutely fine. I just decided that it would be better if I came back alone. Besides - I kind of need to borrow something of Giles's."

"Oh, really?" he asked her.

Buffy nodded. "Just…a book or something."

"Is there a demon around? Should we be worried?" asked Wesley seriously. "I do wish that you'd tell me these things first. I am the watcher now, remember?"

Buffy looked at him briefly. "I'm so glad you grow out of this Wes," she muttered.

"What?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"There's something different about you," said Oz, speaking for the first time. She had forgotten how quiet his voice was. She had practically forgotten about him - so much had changed

She turned to face him, startled. "What do you mean?" she exclaimed. I knew this was a bad plan, she thought desperately.

"You look older, that's all. Your hair or…something," he answered her calmly. Then he once again lapsed back into the silence that was more usual for him. Buffy realised that Oz had to have noticed something very different for him to comment like that. She realised that everyone was staring at her now.

"I just want to borrow a damn book. What's the problem with that?" Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Nothing Buff," murmured Xander. "It's just - you're not into the whole research thing, right?"

"Things change," she muttered.

………………………………...

"Ok guys," said Spike, slowly standing up. "It's not what you think".

"Don't you even get me started on what I think Spike," said Angel dangerously.

"Yeah," said past Buffy, raising the stake in her hand. "You've got some nerve coming back here."

Spike looked at the younger Buffy and smiled wistfully. It was amazing how much she'd changed. All the things she was about to go through, it was so unfair on her. Is it really me thinking all this? He thought.

"What are you smiling for? Ok, that's it," once again Spike felt pain across his face as she hit him. He also felt something else. Buffy pulled a metal chain out of her weapons bag and tied it around his wrists.

"I never knew you liked this sort of thing slayer." The words slipped out of his mouth before he realised what he had said. He searched her eyes - not sure what for. There was a slight hesitation. Had she wondered about him even then? Even just a little bit? She had to have known that it wouldn't have lasted with Angel. Had she ever wondered about the darker side of things?

"You're coming with us to the library," she stated. "You have to answer a lot of questions. Then I'll have fun killing you."

" Maybe that's not one of your better plans pet," Spike told her.

"She's not your anything," snapped Angel as they began to move. "So don't call her that."

"You'd be surprised mate," grinned Spike.

**2003**

The Turuk-han began the long walk to the summer's home. The First's instructions had been clear. Destroy them all. With the slayer not in the same time - the hell mouth was left unprotected. It was theirs.

**1999**

Buffy was startled when the door to the library crashed open. Her first instinct was to hide, but she was the centre of attention - and she simply froze as Angel and past buffy stormed in with Spike as they're prisoner.

"Look who's back in…oh my god!" past Buffy froze as well.

"What's going on?" exclaimed Angel.

"I haven't the faintest idea," whispered Giles. All the Scooby gang were on their feet now. The next thing Buffy new, her past self had crossed the room. Past Buffy whirled round and kicked Buffy hard in her stomach - which sent Buffy flying backwards into the open book cage. The next thing she knew, Buffy had been locked in there - with Spike.

"Ok, start explaining. Is this some new trick that the mayor has planned? Or Faith?"

Buffy glanced at Spike. "Ok fine," she finally gave in, rolling her eyes. "We got no choice right? Well, you may not believe us. Or you may choose not to. But we're….. from the future."

"What?" Angel practically shouted.

"It's true," added Spike.

"That's why we wanted Giles's books," continued Buffy, uncomfortable with the silence.

"We need your help to get home!"

To be continued………..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**1999**

"Ok, let's say for one tiny, miniscule moment that we believe you," said past Buffy angrily. "How'd you get here? And - prove it!"

Buffy raised her eyes to the ceiling in thought. "Well, I'm not sure how you'd describe it. It wasn't a portal or anything. But - the temperature changed. And time stopped. And now that I think about it - there was a…I swear it looked like lightening," she looked at Spike and he nodded.

"A flash," he agreed.

"And as for proving it," Buffy continued, "Well, obviously I can't tell you about the future, right Giles?" her watcher looked at her startled, then he nodded.

"Well, yes. But nothing like this has ever happened before," he replied.

"Anyway," Buffy continued. "We can't really prove where we're from. But we can tell you stuff that we'd only know if we were telling the truth. Xander…you and Will have been best friends since you were like, five or something. And every year you watch Christmas Charlie browns specials even though Will's Jewish. And Xander does the Snoopy dance - which by the way, I still haven't seen!"

Xander and Willow looked at each other in surprise. "That's true," whispered Willow.

"Exactly how it happens. Every year. She must be telling the truth," said Xander.

"And Angel. You love classic old movies with a passion. And old books that were written in the last centaury that I don't even want to know about!"

Angel raised his eyebrows.

"And - past Buffy. You love Ice skating. Have done since you were little. And you so badly wanted to show off to Angel last year, but of course you were interrupted by evil. The Order of Turakka wasn't it? The assassins?"

"You went ice skating? With Angel?" said Cordelia. "I can't imagine him on ice."

"Is that enough? Please just believe us now ok? We really really need your help," said Buffy.

Past Buffy sighed. "Fine. You guys seem genuine. I just….it's a little crazy that's all."

"I think the question we all want the answer to is - why are you and Spike here together in the first place?" asked Cordelia. "Isn't he supposed to be out of town?"

"God, I hope so," muttered Spike.

"And may I add, the bad guy?"

"Not In the future Cordelia. it's a long story. And you're just gonna have to wait a couple of years to find out what happens, alright?" Buffy met Angel's gaze. He looked away, as if realising something. "And you don't want the answers now. Believe me."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews. Glad you're enjoying it. Hope you like what happens next!

**Chapter five**

_**1999**_

Buffy and Spike sat a little bit apart from the group as Giles handed out all the information he'd collected on time travel. Willow was online, surfing the net. Buffy smiled wistfully as she looked at Willow and Oz. She had forgotten what a good team they made. They had given her strength, they had shown her that good things did sometimes happen in the world. They gave the group strength. Willow seemed to sense her staring and looked up.

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly.

Buffy blinked. "Sorry, it's just been a while since I saw you online."

Willow shook her head. "I don't believe that for a second! It's how I help you guys out. I mean, with the research."

Buffy laughed. "Is that what you think? Believe me Will, you help me out a lot more then that. More then you realise!"

"Really?" asked Willow in surprise.

"Oops," Buffy looked away guilty. She had said too much about how Willow would grow as a witch. It hadn't been much - but Willow would figure it out. That would be bad, for her to start using magic she couldn't handle too early. It had been bad last year and Buffy knew that it had to happen - but to have it happen any earlier…. "Forget I said anything."

Past Buffy stood by Angel, hands on her hips. "Well this is all so really not interesting," she was saying to Wesley and Giles. "But how long before these impostors leave?"

"Listen love…" started Spike.

Buffy laid a hand on his arm.

" For the last time I'm not your love!" said past Buffy, frowning as she watched her future self interact with Spike.

Buffy quietly looked at her younger self. You thought you had it all, didn't you? She thought, a little bitterly. You had the great boyfriend, strong friends. You're looking forward to college. Even though things were bad back then, you never let it get to you because you always win. You have no idea how bad it's going to get. You don't know what it feel's like to know you might not win.

"You say you saw a flash of light?" questioned Wesley.

"Yeah. What of it?" asked Spike.

"Well, I think I've found something. It states here that sometimes people encounter phenomena's called time rifts. They're very rare - but they are all over the world. They're invisible to the naked eye, so you two must have seen the flash…"

"Because we're a vampire and the slayer," said Buffy, finally understanding.

"Yes," replied Wesley. "But it makes sense. Think about all those people that have gone missing. I mean, really missing - not just eaten by the monsters out there. They always turn up sooner or later - dead or alive. But I meant - like the Barbuda Triangle. What if that's a time rift?"

"You mean they get stuck in the past? That's horrible!" exclaimed Willow.

"It means we were lucky," said Spike. Everyone turned to look at him. "I'm just saying. We could have been stuck in the bloody middle ages! Not something that was on my list of things to do this week."

"You have that list too?" asked Willow.

Spike rolled his eyes. "It's called a joke Red."

"It stands to reason what Wesley's saying," said Giles. "It is the Hell Mouth. Now we just need to find a way to get you home. I guess we could do a spell to control the rifts…." he was cut off when Buffy stood up suddenly.

"I don't want to leave," she stated. This time everyone stared at her.

"Well, this could be fun," said Cordelia.

"What are you talking about?" asked Spike in amazement.

Buffy shook her head defiantly. "I just can't Spike. I can't go back there." With that Buffy ran from the room.

For a moment no one moved. Angel and Spike looked at each other. Spike knew what his grandsire was thinking, but he didn't know Buffy. Not anymore. Not like Spike did. "I'll go after her," Spike sighed. "Keep researching on that spell Giles…"

"And tell me Spike," said Giles, reaching for a crossbow. "Why should I take orders from you?" Spike looked around him. Although they all seemed so familiar, they were now complete strangers, who would like nothing more then to see him dead.

**2003**

The Turuk-Han vampires surrounded the front of the Summer's home, hidden in the shadows. The occupants watched the TV in silence, waiting for Buffy, Giles and the others to get home safely. They were each pretending that they weren't worried, which didn't make good conversation. When they heard the sound of breaking glass in the distance, they thought it was special effects.

**1999**

After Buffy had run for what seemed like a thousand miles, she found herself in the park nearby her house. She sank onto the swings and slowly took several deep breaths. Conflicting memories swam through her mind. She remembered her and Dawn and Mum coming here for days out when they had first moved to Sunnydale. But in this time, Dawn didn't exist. She had never existed.

Oh god, the possibilities were endless, she thought. She could actually change things. Or maybe not change them completely, but make them better. She knew everyone said that it was a bad idea - but she didn't care anymore. What was the harm really, in saving her mum? She stood up a little to quickly. Only one way to find out, she thought and began the walk to her home.

………………………………...

Spike met Giles's gaze straight on. "look, I'm sorry, ok? For everything I've done. I've been a bloody jerk. But - I think I know were Buffy's going and what she plans to do. And I've got a really bad feeling about this. You have to let me stop her from doing something stupid before it's to late."

"You're…apologising?" whispered past Buffy in shock. "Since when do you apologise?

"Yeah," commented Xander. "Where's the Spike we all love to hate?"

Spike was looking at Angel again, hoping for some understanding. "Listen. You know about this sort of thing. Atonement and all. You have a soul. And you know me. Look at me, really look - and tell me what you see. You know I've changed. I know you know it."

Past Buffy looked at him. "Angel?" she whispered.

Angel was staring at Spike. "Buffy…I think…..I don't know how he…."

"Spit it out!" Buffy commanded.

"He has a soul," said Angel faintly.

"WHAT?" exclaimed everyone in the room, except for Spike, who grinned.

TBC………


	6. Chapter 6

Note to Spikeaholic101 - Very very good point! What can I say? Guess I was having a blonde moment. You know, where you go to write something and something else turns up on the screen coz you're not concentrating or whatever. I must have been having a bad day when I posted this fic. Hope it doesn't put you off the story to much!

The Princess06 - you'll just have to wait and see what happens

I should warn you that this is only a short story as it is my first one, so there will only be a few more chapters. If you guys want a sequel after it's finished give me some ideas and let me know.

**Chapter six**

**2003**

"Well, I have to say it," said Vi, one of the potentials who had stayed behind. "I was wrong. That film was great. So much better then the first two!"

Xander nodded happily, but Andrew cut him off. "You can't always be the one to say I told you so. But I will. I told you so!"

"Hey Giles. Kennedy. We were beginning to worry about you…" said Dawn.

"Oh great, the movies over. Can't believe I missed movie night again," muttered Kennedy.

Willow smiled at her sympathetically. "Well, it is on DVD. You can always watch it later."

Kennedy narrowed her eyes. "what if there isn't a later?" she pointed out unhelpfully.

"Well, that's not a great way to look at things……" started Dawn, when suddenly the lights went out.

"As I was saying…." murmured Kennedy.

………………………………...

**1999**

Buffy looked in from the outside. It looked so warm and inviting in there. Her mother pottering around in the kitchen, making tea, reading the newspaper, cleaning. Waiting for me to come home, Buffy realised. Every night had been like that for Joyce. Never sleeping until she heard the reassuring sound of the key in the door. And she herself had taken it all for granted. Oh mum, she thought, tears streaming quietly down her cheeks. I'm so sorry. If I had known what was to come I would have stayed with you all the time, really. But instead I'm out there worrying about being the slayer and having a life…whatever that means! She realised she was shaking.

………………………………...

"A soul?" whispered past Buffy. Giles sat down on a nearby chair and Wesley stared with his mouth open.

"Angel - are you sure?" asked Willow, eyes wide.

"You mean, he's just like Angel is in the future?" asked Cordy.

"No way!" Spike protested. "I'm not into all that help the helpless crap - well, except that I help you guys out, but you ain't exactly helpless are you?"

"What help the helpless crap?" asked oz calmly, though his eyes spoke in volumes. He was equally as shocked as the rest of them.

"I think we all need to know why the hell, when the hell, and how the hell," said Xander.

"All in favour?" He, Will and Cordelia raised their hands.

"Look, I can't tell you, alright? But I have to stop Buffy - future Buffy - right now. How about Angel comes with me? Just to be sure I don't - you know- go on a murder spree or anything?"

Angel sighed and nodded. "You guys keep up the research," he said, looking at past Buffy helplessly. She nodded reluctantly and glanced away.

………………………………...

"So, why'd you really want me along Spike?" asked Angel edgily as they walked. "You could have asked anyone else."

"Coz you're gonna have to help me convince Buffy this is a bad idea - much as it kills me to admit it. She listens to me sure, but we've only just reconciled over what happened last year - never mind," he finished hastily at Angel's dark look.

"Stop her from doing what Spike?" Angel continued moments later.

Spike sighed. "From trying to save Joyce," Spike replied.

"Something happens to her mum?"

"Yeah. Look, she dies, alright? A few years from now."

"You're lying to me," said Angel, deceptively calm.

Spike could see the shock and hurt and anger deeply hidden. He shook his head. "Nope. From a brain tumour. Buffy's gonna try and warn her mum I guess. I suppose it could be a good thing - but it could be equally bad. I'm not good with this sort of thing, it sounds crazy but…maybe her and Dawn need to go through this."

"Who the hell is Dawn?" asked Angel. "I wish you hadn't opened your mouth Spike. You realise I'm gonna have to keep this from Buffy now?"

Spike looked away. "It's a long story. Dawns' Buffy's sister."

"Great. Anything else you'd like to clue me in on? Since we're sharing?"

Spike rolled his eyes. What was the point in not telling Angel anything else? He might as well. Angel knew how to keep a secret. Besides, he could always get Giles or Red to cast a spell so he'd forget later. Besides, it would be hilarious to see the look on Angel's face.

"Well, let's see…." he said, clicking his fingers and grinning. Some of the things he revealed would be shocking and painful to Angel - like the fact that he would leave Buffy soon. Although Spike had a soul, that didn't mean he was all good. Especially when it came to Angel.

"You move to LA and set up a detective agency with none other then miss Cordelia Chase and Wesley. You defeat several apocalypse's. Darla comes back to life and attempts to drive you crazy. You also have a son apparently. That's something I have to keep from Buffy too, by the way. Willow told me. Did I leave out anything?"

Angel stared at Spike for a moment. "OK, I need to sit down!"

Spike couldn't help but laugh. What was the rush to get back to their own time again? He could get used to this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**2003**

The Slayerettes found themselves huddled in the basement, armed with whatever they had been able to find. An axe, a sword and several stakes. They hadn't been able to get to the main weapons case upstairs and Buffy had taken the rest with her on patrol.

They heard the Turuk-Han crashing through the house. "What are we going to do?" whispered Vi in horror.

"Just stay calm," said Kennedy, who had taken the role of leader. She'll make a good slayer if she gets the chance, thought Willow, who was standing beside Xander and Dawn.

"Where's Buffy," Dawn asked softly, trying not to show how scared she was.

"It'll be ok," said Willow, although she had no idea how.

That was when they heard the sounds of breaking windows - again! Willow felt so helpless. Back in her stronger days, she would have been able to help. She would have created a barrier to block them or something! But since she was barely in control of her powers and The First could turn up at any minute and manipulate her, that wasn't an option.

"Here they come!" yelled Rona in panic. Xander, Willow and Dawn all looked at each other. They had managed to block the door with whatever they could find down here, but it wasn't nearly enough. They were doomed. Where were Buffy and Spike?

**1999**

Buffy stood in front of her home. It looked so familiar, and yet so strange to her. I can do this, she thought as she slowly raised her hand to knock. I have to do this. I have to!

"Buffy!" that was Spike. The sound of his voice startled her so much that she jumped. But it was Angel's voice that made her whirl round in shock.

"Buffy - you can't do this," said Angel. Buffy shook her head in denial. "Why? You can't tell me what to do anymore. Neither of you can. You never could."

Angel stepped forward hesitantly. "Buffy, just listen to me ok? I know that I don't know you anymore. Not like I used - like I do in this time. I wish that I did know you." Spike narrowed his eyes.

"But Spike started to tell me something," Angel continued, ignoring him. "And I didn't listen because, well, it's Spike. I never listen to him. But he said that maybe you need to go through all the pain and suffering you've been through. Maybe its going through all that that makes you stronger. That makes you able to survive - and be the person you are in the future. The way I hear it, you're in some pretty deep trouble in 2003. Trouble I wish I could help you with - but apparently I can't. But you're friends are going to need you to be you when you go back. And if you save your mum or change anything that's supposed to happen, maybe you'll be different."

There was a silence. Buffy looked back at the front door. "How can this be a bad thing?" she whispered.

"We're not saying it is ," said Spike. "We just don't want to chance it, that's all."

Buffy finally sighed and nodded, stepping away from the door. Then she smiled through her tears. "One good thing did come out of all this. You two working together!"

"We are not," muttered Spike.

"Yeah. Believe me, when this is all over? I go back to hating him!" said Angel darkly.

The trio started to walk back to the high school.

"I hope the gang have some answers. Maybe the sooner I get out of here the better right? Who ever invented time travel will be so dead if they ever run into me," then she glanced over at Angel. "What exactly did he tell you about 2003?"

………………………………...

As they neared the library, Spike stopped, pulling Buffy to one side.

"What is it?" said Angel suspiciously.

"I just need to talk to her a second," said Spike, not looking at him.

"It's ok Angel," said Buffy wearily. "Tell the other's we'll be in in a second."

Angel had no choice but to do as she asked.

"What is it Spike?" she asked, turning to face him.

"I just….are you ok?" he finished lamely.

Buffy smiled. "Not really. But I guess I'll have to be won't I?"

Spike looked away. "Somehow I feel this is my fault. I know that's crazy but……."

"Totally crazy!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Why would you even think that? It was an accident that we're here…."

"I didn't mean that. I meant….I just want to see you happy now and when ever I'm around…."

"Spike, there's something between us, I admit that now. But I don't know what it is. I don't hate you ok? You've changed so much that I don't think I could hate or kill you if I tried. Sure….you piss me off…..but you're such a big part of my life now. I think you always will be."

They shared a moments silence. Before Buffy knew what was happening, Spike leaned closer and wrapped his arms around her - and she let him. She didn't know how long they both stood there, but it felt right. She kept telling herself it was just a hug, that it didn't mean much. That she would regret it the moment they got home. But right now, she didn't care.

"Ok guys, we're ready to do the spell……" Xander's voice trailed off as he saw what was happening. "Ok…have I walked into a different reality?"

Buffy pulled away from Spike quickly. "Oh god…Xander!" she whispered.

"Seriously," he went on. "We've got time travel, why not different realities? It's not like it's never happened before!"

"Xander please…let me explain…" said Buffy frantically.

"No Buff. There's nothing to explain. There's a perfectly logical explanation for all this. Want to know what it is? I was never here, I never saw this, so it didn't happen. It was a trick of the light…my overactive imagination or something. Or I've gone crazy…that would make more sense!"

"Xander…" this time Spike tried to reason with him.

"No let's just forget it!" Xander snapped. "Because it's too ….. I can't even think of a word. I don't want to know about this". With that he turned round and walked back into the library with out another word.

Spike looked at Buffy and rolled his eyes. "Funny thing? Not so different to how he reacted the first time he found out about us. Didn't want to know us then either."

"That's so not funny!" said Buffy with a sigh. "We'd better get in there. There must be some way to fix this. Too many people know way to much. It's getting out of hand!"

"Ladies first….." said Spike, stepping out of her way.

To be concluded……


	8. Chapter 8

was going to be mean and leave this chapter for a while - but i changed my mind! Ok, this is the end of my story. I'm glad you all liked it. Ido have some more story ideas and they are much longer, but i don't know when I'll put them on this site. Sometime soon i hope, after they're finished.

**Chapter eight**

**1999**

"You're back," said Giles, looking up from the old book that he had been reading. Buffy noticed that Giles kept looking at Spike with narrowed eyes that were filled with hatred. It was very un-Giles. Something had to have happened.

"Have you found anything?" she asked, resigning herself to the fact that she was going home and she couldn't change anything.

"I have found a locators spell," said Giles coolly. "It should find the rip in reality again and reveal it to us, binding it in one place long enough for you two to walk through."

Buffy nodded.

"Although," Giles added, "I do despise the fact that we are going to allow this creature to leave Buffy - even if It is back to his own time."

"Yeah. I thought there was only supposed to be one vampire with a soul anyway?" asked Cordelia.

Buffy whirled round to face Spike. "You told them?"

"So it is true," Angel murmured in wonder.

"Hey - you guessed it. And - they were going to kill me Buffy. I had to do something."

She shook her head and then looked at her friends - but they weren't her friends really. They didn't know her - they knew past Buffy. She sighed. "I'm really sorry you guys. You're just going to have to - forget about this one. Believe me, it'll be for your own good. Spike does have a soul, but you know I can't reveal the details. You're just going to have to trust me and accept it," she hesitated. "I know it'll be dangerous, but Giles, you're going to have to do a spell or something. To make you forget. Please? You know it's the right thing to do." Giles nodded reluctantly.

As Giles and Willow gathered up the ingredients for the spell, past Buffy came and stood by her. "So," she started. Buffy smiled back at her. She looked so young and innocent. "So. At least I know I make it to 2003."

Buffy frowned. "Maybe that's a bad thing.. Maybe not. I'm not sure."

"How could it be bad?" asked past Buffy. "But…does everyone else make it?"

Buffy shook her head. "You know I can't tell you that kiddo."

"I know."

"We're ready," said Willow.

"Let's get this bloody show on the road!" muttered Spike. Both Buffy's rolled their eyes at this.

"Typical Spike!" they both said as one - and then they burst into laughter. The other's looked at them confused.

"We're just understanding each other," said past Buffy.

"I should hope so," said Wesley. "You're the same person!"

They opened the time rift outside the school. Luckily, it was facing away from the building and the other side was dark - so the group couldn't see the burned ruins of the school - which had to be a good thing.

Buffy turned back to the group and smiled. "Thank you for your help - and for not killing us."

"Right," added Spike.

The Scooby gang looked at each other nervously. Past Buffy peered through the rift, wondering what her future life must be like.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright," said Buffy. It was the only comfort she could give them. Buffy looked at her watcher. "Remember the spell Giles," she said, a hint of warning in her voice.

"I will," he promised her seriously. Then Spike and Buffy moved forward.

**2003**

When Buffy looked behind her, the school was a mass of burned ruins. It was like looking at her friends deaths - even though she knew they survived the battle with the Mayor. One minute they had been there, then they weren't. She shivered.

"Creepy huh?" asked Spike, as if reading her thoughts.

She nodded.. "I should have known better then to try and change anything," she murmured. "because it's never that simple."

Spike let her talk.

"I guess…I guess I just miss the times when everything was more simple," she went on. "When I knew what was right and what was wrong. What was good and what was evil. You know?"

"Better then anyone," he answered. "You're talking about me, right?"

She smiled. "In a way. You do complicate things don't you? I mean - back then you were evil.You should have been something that i could deal with. And yet I couldn't kill you…even when I had the chance to. And now…."

"Is there a point to this Buffy?" he asked, but it wasn't a sarcastic question. She looked up at him. "Don't know yet. I'm just thinking aloud. Maybe one day I'll figure out the point."

As they neared her street, she thought that Sunnydale was too quiet. Her fears doubled when she noticed the lights to her street were blacked out and she heard a scream. Dawn! She thought, and began to run.

………………………………...

The Turuk-Han vamps were everywhere. There were maybe 15 - but it seemed like a million. Buffy spared little thought in wondering why there were so few. If the First knew she was out of town - which must have been the case - then it could have sent more. Maybe it figured this was enough to finish off her friends - and it looked like that was true. They were barely coping as it was. Now Buffy knew how to kill them - she and Spike quickly took care of them.

"Thank god you're ok!" said Dawn, giving her a hug.

Buffy looked around the group. "What about you guys?" she asked.

"It's lucky you came when you did," said Giles.

"They had only just managed to get into the basement when you guys attacked," confirmed Kennedy.

Buffy nodded in relief. "That's good. We should probably get to the hospital though. Some of you look worse then others."

"Where have you guys been anyway?" asked Xander, wiping blood away from his face.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," said Spike.

**Los Angeles**

Angel's eyes snapped open suddenly. He heard the sound of the clock chiming in the depths of the hyperian hotel. He walked from his room to the hotel lobby - and was surprised to see Lorne and Wesley still up.

"Hello Angel," said Wesley. "I'm glad you're up."

"I'm usually up," muttered the vampire. "It's nearly three in the morning. So, is there anyway to get information about the beast without turning me into Angelus?"

"'Fraid not Angel cakes," said Lorne. "Sorry Angel," added Wesley. "No one else seems to know anything except what we've already learned. You should get some more sleep though. You seem a little on edge - and we need to let evil know that we're in control of the situation."

Angel shook his head. "Why should I be on edge? We're in the middle of an apocalypse. There's no sun, vamps roaming the streets, a huge invincible beast - and you guys want to release the worst beast of all into the world. But on top of all that, I just had a dream that Spike has a soul and that he's with Buffy. I swear to god it was so real."

Wes and Lorne glanced at each other. "It's finally happened," said Lorne, shaking his head.

"yes. I'm afraid so," said Wesley distractedly as he looked back at the prophecy scrolls - trying to see if there was anything new that he'd missed.

"I knew it would eventually," Lorne continued. "Angel's gone insane!"

Angel rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad it was only a dream. It's too crazy to be real, right?"

**THE END**


End file.
